Bad Luck
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: This is not cool. I simply tried to go home after a long day at work, why couldn't things work in my favor, huh?


Bad Luck

I wanted everyone to know where I was coming from, but from the looks of the current situations it doesn't look like that would be possible. You see, the world right now is in a bit of chaotic state due to the massive onslaught of supernatural nasties that were jumping dimensions from their world to the Human world. These nasties are just my regular customers from "back in the day" kind of people, meaning they're just a bunch of nobodies who believe that numbers mean everything, but in my case, of it just being me against the world, they are just some old enemies that have come picking a fight.

I work as a messenger – girl at the local delivery place where the slogan is: "We deliver any and all packages no matter how big or small" and I was just getting off work when the earthquake happened. Felt like a 2.0 on the Richter scale in measuring earthquake readings, which is a decent amount considering I live on a fault line. So, the earthquake started to tear a giant hole in the middle of the downtown metropolitan area, which also happened to be in front of my house, how uncool is that? Next after the earthquake became mear trembles is, when the onslaught of enemies came out of the hole, and surrounded the entire area. There were many different creatures there such as; demons, humans, elves, druids, goblins, rogue angels, and many more different species including hybrids, which was strange considering no one likes the mutts.

So, anyway, as I left work and headed home, the earthquake happened, and then the onslaught of evil smiles galore happened next, then my home is surrounded by creatures too numerous to count, and I'm simply trying to stay on my feet from the trembles that were happening. As I reached my house, I noticed that the creatures were actually just standing and arguing in FRONT of MY house. I took one look at the large quantity that stood in front of the house, noticed that none of the creatures had noticed me, and started to back up when I bumped in to something big. I looked behind me to see what I bumped into and breath caught as I stared up at the one – horned minotaur with a piercing on one of the ears, a black leather-studded jacket, and reddish-black eyes that goes with the saying, "If looks could kill" kind of look. I thought for sure it wasn't even seeing me since it was a light tap in its private area, but with my luck that day, I guessed wrong. It let out a howl that sounded like a wounded bull – lion, and then it looked down and saw me and swiftly grabbed me by the front of my uniform where it started to beat the crap out of me. When I noticed the state the street was eerily empty, I met the punch to the face head-on, but then he howled in even more pain when his fist met the horns that were coming out of my face, which he promptly dropped me. I shed the disguise of a weak and pathetic human to a very strong and majestic blue-ish black dragon who stood about 50 feet tall, 75 feet long, and whose wingspread was about 100 feet fully spread open. In actuality, I was considered to be one of the smaller versions in my family and that is why I was banished to the human world because I wasn't tall or strong enough to compete in the dragon games. When I finally stopped growing I let out a roar strong enough to make the earth tremble again in fear, but when I looked down to see the Minotaur I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but, rather, at the person behind me, which is strange considering I am the biggest threat here. So, I tilt my head back to look behind me where my eyes widen a bit, and then I looked back at the Minotaur with surprise.

The person who stood behind me was a male shaped figured who stood between 5'9" and 6'2" and was wearing some sort of uniform that had grayish metal pieces on his arms, legs, chest, and even on his shoes, had a bi-colored mask that featured the colors of black and orange, and the only weapon that he showed was the two-handed broadsword that seemed to be the only odd thing about his appearance, so far. I had the feeling like I should bow to him or something, but then I shook myself out of the trance, and roared a challenge at this stranger. This guy was just standing there, so I repositioned myself to get a better view of the new opponent, when the guy said something very strange. He said that I shouldn't drop my guard so easily or the consequences would not be so pleasant. I scoffed at this advice as the guy started to walk toward me. I wasn't scared that he started to walking toward me, nor when he spoke to me, but I was a little nervous only because when I glanced down at the party of creatures where the Minotaur was I found that they all were extremely freaked out and were backing up just to get away from the person that was coming toward me.

No way should I be afraid of this one guy wearing a funky Halloween costume, but that wasn't the case, as it turns out, I, actually, did let my guard down and then I let out pained and surprised howl when I felt the underside of my forearm get slashed open by the broadsword. The guy brought out a tool belt and strapped it on, and took out some little throwing knives and threw them at me which I rebounded off my wind that I produced with a flap of my wings. I growled at him and attacked with my front claw but he ducked, and pulled out some gray marbles, and chucked them at my face when I came in to bite him. Turned out that those marbles were actually flash grenades and they were about two feet from my face when they exploded which left me blinded and dazed. The guy saw that I lowered my head and promptly jumped up onto my neck, where he put some kind of collar on me, and jumped down just as bucked my neck to get him off of me. My eyesight returned minutes later and just as I was about to attack the guy again I felt something strike my open wound, and when I looked down I found that the supernaturals had gathered their courage and was attacking me vigorously. I wasn't bothered by these flies, so I jumped up and with one swift flap of my mighty wings I sent the lowlifes back into the chasm from whence they came. As I was sending the vermin back into their hole, I noticed that the masked guy had disappeared, and I just left it at that, because I was tired and I wanted to go home, so after I blew the rest of supernaturals into the hole I sealed up the hole with some dragon – fire and watched as the hole healed itself up. I took one last look around to see if I missed any and noticed that I didn't is when I landed and shifted back to my human form. Unlucky for me because the collar shrunk with my size and was on me when I returned to my regular human state, and that is when the collar activated and started to shock me. I yelped at the first shock but then I growled and tried to take it off as the collar was starting to drain me of whatever energy I had left, but I stopped moving when I heard a voice.

"You're not going to be able to get that collar off with just brute force, my dear" said the masked man who was hiding in the shadows to my right.

So I growled out loud that I wanted it off, but I only received a barking laugh instead. I lunged at the shadows to my right, and ran straight into a wall. I bounced off the wall, and landed on my back with a groan. The masked guy wasn't where I thought he was at, so I tried to do a partial shift so that I wasn't wasting my remaining energy on the stupid collar. Next thing I saw was an attacking blue of black and gray out of the corner of my eye, which I rolled to dodge the attack, but then I remembered that I was losing energy, fast, and I stumbled away when another punch came at me. It took the remaining energy that I had to just keep standing but even then I was losing consciousness.

"What…do you…want…w-with me?" I stutteringly said to the masked guy who had stopped attacking me when I asked him that question. The guy came to stand in front of me and with a hand under my chin, tilted it up, and watched as I slowly black out. I was breathing quite heavily now, and I was shaking with an effort to remain standing, and I was determined to not fall to this clown if it was the last thing that I did. This lasted about five minutes, when the masked guy simply chuckled at my stubbornness, and watched as I passed out.


End file.
